


My True Love Gave to Me...

by ravyn_nevermore



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Twelve Days Of Christmas, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_nevermore/pseuds/ravyn_nevermore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve days before Christmas, Jensen isn't expecting anything but a normal day. However, he's very surprised by what he does find and what he receives in the days following.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My True Love Gave to Me...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueNeutrino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/gifts).



> Inspired by the fact that Misha Collins sang "The Twelve Days of Christmas" on the Christmas With Friends album

On December 12th. Jensen wasn't expecting anything unusual about his day, but when he stepped outside his house, he stopped dead in his tracks. A little potted tree was sitting on his porch with a glittery, golden, pear-shaped ornament hanging from it and a fake bird on top with a note taped to its beak. Jensen took the notecard and read it.  
'It's the first day of Christmas. Pear trees are out of season and they don't make faux partridges. So... You have a pheasant in a not-pear tree. XOXO'  
There was no name and the note was typed, giving Jensen no real leads on who sent the damn thing. Seemed like Jared's idea of a joke. He put the note in his pocket and set the tree just inside his home to be forgotten until later.

 

The following day, Jensen figured he should have expected 'The Second Day of Christmas', yet somehow he didn't. He was extra surprised when he found two toy doves dressed in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles merchandise. He laughed as he picked up the typed note that rested against them.  
'It's the Second Day of Christmas. I hope these count as turtle doves. XOXO'

 

The day after, Jensen couldn't help but wonder what he'd find. What exactly is a French hen anyway? When he opened his door, he found three live chickens strutting around his porch in red and white striped shirts and tiny berets. He couldn't help but laugh out loud, doubling over. When he caught his breath, he found the note on his doormat.  
'Third Day of Christmas. Three French hens, indeed. XOXO'  
At this point, Jensen was fairly certain he knew who was sending the gifts, but he kept it quiet. It was a fun game this way. He managed to wrangle the chickens into a box and call a local farm. He couldn't keep them, obviously, but he was almost disappointed to be rid of them. It was clever.

 

Day four. Jensen was actually looking forward to his next gift. They were ridiculous and served no purpose, but it was entertaining. He waited around and looked out on his porch, but there was nothing. Around noon, his phone rang. "Hello?"  
There was silence on the line followed by some vague parrot noises. Jensen made a face and hung up.  
Right away, his phone rang again. "Hello?" Again, silence, but this time followed by the caws of a murder of crows. What the hell?  
His phone rang yet again and he sighed. "Hello?" A third time, there was silence and what followed was the warbling of a lark. Oh. My. God!  
Jensen was frustrated and about lost it when his phone rang a fourth time. "Yeah?!" A nightingale sang a sweet song in his ear before the line disconnected.  
Immediately following, there was a text from an undisclosed number: 'Fourth Day of Christmas. Four calling birds. The chickens weren't the best idea. These are getting complicated. XOXO'  
That was almost as clever as the French hens.

 

December 16th. Day Five. Jensen didn't receive his next Christmas gift until he went to check his mail. He found a bubble envelope with no postmark. He smiled as he tore it open before even getting back to his house. He reached inside and pulled out a yellow Ring Pop. He frowned and reached in again, pulling out another with the notecard attached.  
'FIVE. GOLDEN. RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGS. Don't even ask how I'm going to pull off the rest. XOXO.'  
"Jensen smiled and sucked on one of the candies as he walked back into his house.

 

The sixth day, Jensen was a little wary of finding actual geese. He didn't want to have to call the farm again. They looked at him like he was nuts when they picked the chickens up on day three. Luckily, when he stepped out of his house, there was no animal in sight. On his doormat, there was a six-pack of bottles with a note lying on top. He grinned and picked up the beer, reading the label: 'The Bruery: Six Geese-A-Laying, Belgian-style dark ale brewed with cape gooseberries aged in bourbon barrels.' He read the note, too, of course.  
'On the sixth day of Christmas, I hope you weren't actually expecting six geese. I thought I'd give you a break. Enjoy these. XOXO'  
And Jensen did just that, chilling them and cracking one open with his dinner.

 

The next day, Jensen was less worried about finding live animals, but it still picked at his mind. When he left for the grocery store, was stopped by something blocking his porch: a small, children's splash pool. Inside, seven little wind-up toy geese. He smiled. It was a cute idea. He picked one up that had stopped swimming and wound it back up before putting it back in the water. He found the newest notecard next to the pool and picked it up.  
'Again, no real swans. Those things are evil. I'm not sure how I'll pull tomorrow off easily... XOXO'

 

December 19th. The eighth day. Jensen, too, wondered what he would be receiving.  
It wasn't long before he found out: There was a knock at the door and someone called out, "Kissogram". Jensen made a face and answered the door. A young woman dressed as a French maid handed him a box of Milk Duds and left. Five minutes later, another young lady in a French maid costume delivered a bottle of chocolate milk. Another five minutes passed to reveal a youthful "French maid" with a king-sized Milky Way bar.  
This continued until Jensen had been visited by a seven "French maids" and had collected the Milk Duds, chocolate milk, and Milky Way in addition to buttermilk pancake mix, a regular milk chocolate candy bar, a bottle of milk stout beer, and a jug of jersey milk. Jensen caught onto the pattern quickly and was admittedly amused. The last "kissogram" arrived with a bottle of Bittermilk cocktail mixer and the note. Jensen read the note as he took the mixer to his kitchen.  
'You have no idea how difficult this one was. Be glad I didn't bring you eight cows and maids and actually have them give you buckets of milk. I thought it was clever. No more puns, now. Only the real thing. XOXO'

 

The ninth day of Christmas, Jensen was a little nervous about 'nine ladies dancing'. Lo and behold, when he opened his door, there were nine female ballet dancers, pirouetting and prancing around his porch. One of them twinkled her toes over to him and handed him the next note card.  
'See? I told you. Nine actual ladies dancing. Not bad, huh? XOXO'  
Jensen enjoyed their mini performance until they had to leave. For being cheesy Christmas gift, these daily surprises were pretty awesome.

Day ten. Jensen assumed he'd get male ballet dancers this time, but he was proven sorely wrong.  
When he went out to check his mail, he found ten men all dressed as Voldemort leaping around his yard. He snorted and laughed in spite of his shock. One of the men leapt right at him with the notecard.  
'Okay. Maybe ONE more pun. Not that you know who Lord Voldemort is, you uncultured heathen. Now go watch Harry Potter. XOXO'

 

December 23rd. It was almost over and Jensen felt a bit of disappointment that this daily fun would end. This time, when he went outside, he saw what he expected: eleven woodwind musicians. In unison, they all began playing a soft cover of a classic rock song. The lead flautist stepped out of line and handed Jensen a notecard without missing a note.  
'See you tomorrow. XOXO'

Christmas Eve marked the twelfth day of Christmas and the last day of gifts. Jensen waited eagerly all day, but nothing ever came. Finally- right after dinnertime when it was dark and calm outside, he heard they steady rhythm of a marching band drumline. He got up and went to the door, stepping out onto his porch to watch them. They played for a good while, before dividing in half. Misha walked up the center between them, smiling at Jensen. The younger man grinned and stepped off the porch to meet him. "Misha..."

"Well... I don't need to write a note this time."

"I knew it was you from day three, but I thought it was more fun to keep it secret. It's creative. I have loved all of it. Except the four calling birds. That was kind of annoying."

"Really? I thought it was fun," Misha pouted.

Jensen chuckled. "I bet you did."

Misha smiled. "So. It's the twelfth day of Christmas."

"Mhmm." Jensen nodded in agreement. "And I guess since you gave all this to me, that makes you my true love."

"I guess it does. Christmas kiss?"

"I think that's fair since I didn't get you anything yet. I can't beat all this."

"You don't need to. All I want for Christmas... is you."

Jensen laughed out loud. "You didn't just..."

"I did. Now kiss me." Misha grabbed the front of Jensen's leather jacket and pulled him in for a lingering kiss. The taller man sighed, melting against Misha's lips and wrapping his arms around his waist as the sound of the drumline faded, the members taking their leave.

"Merry Christmas, Mish," Jensen whispered against his lips.

"Merry Christmas, Jens."


End file.
